The One Way Road to Ruin
by MementoMori115
Summary: He was a person whose strength knew no equal. The worlds strongest human who stood at the top of the food chain. A man who would survive whatever was thrown at him. But for all his strength, his life was plagued by loneliness. For the purpose of his power was to protect only himself. And so it was, that his hands would never hold anything. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Well here's another story that's likely to just be a one-off. I really like A Certain Magical Index, and Accelerator is one of my fav OP characters. This takes place after he is defeated by Touma but before he encounters Last Order. I hope I'm able to portray him properly.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoy and be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

He was born with a burden, a curse. The stigma of having power. He was so strong that no one could stand beside him, no one could be his equal, no one to call a friend. He had the ultimate power. Even if the apocalypse came in the form of a great explosion, he would still remain.

But for all the protection his power provided him with, he could never use it to save another. His power was meant to keep him safe... isolated. Cut off from everyone else.

All his power ever did was get him enemies. People who feared his power tried to put him down. People who sought his title would challenge him. None were able to stand against him. So he decided; 'if they won't stop challenging me because of my power, then maybe they'll stop if I become so powerful that they wouldn't dare challenge me. Maybe they'll stop if I were to become a god.'

It was with this in mind that he was chosen to take part in an experiment. A test to see if he could evolve to a higher existence. He was tasked with slaughtering 20,000 clones of the level 5 esper Railgun. According to the calculations made by Tree Diagram, if he was able to kill them all, then he would successfully shift to a level 6 esper. And that would make him the strongest person in the world without question.

Maybe then, he would be free from his curse. Maybe then, he would finally be able to make friends.

But it all came crashing down one fateful night. The night that the weakest level 0, challenged him, the strongest level 5. The outcome of such a battle should have been obvious. He should have been able to utterly onesidedly annihilate the puny whelp who dared to stand against him.

But that was not the case...

Against all odds, the level 0 had managed to best him, defeat him in one on one combat. And with that, the boys title of 'strongest esper' was shattered.

Now the challengers came crawling out of the woodwork. All of them now certain, that if a level 0 could beat him, then they could as well.

And so it was that all of his hard work, the countless clones he had killed, the time wasted on that sick experiment, it was all for nothing.

He wasn't exactly sure how he should feel. Sure, he was now annoyed by the countless attacks he had to endure from wannabe espers who wanted his title, but they were more of a slight nuisance.

That was of course, until the night the _he_ appeared.

 **(-)**

The teen known as Accelerator was heading back to his apartment, a bag of food from the local convenience store slung over his shoulder. He had pale skin, moppy white hair, and red eyes. He had a small frame and looked as if a slight breeze might be enough to knock him over. But despite his appearance, he was still the strongest level 5 esper in Academy city.

As he made his way home, he took note of the person who was not so subtly following him.

' _Great. Another shit head who wants a shot at the title.'_ he thought as he continued on his way, doing his best to ignore his stalker. Until he grew the balls to actually attack, Accelerator would leave him alone and give him the chance to rethink his actions. But as soon as he attacked, Accelerator would show no mercy.

The stalker finally built up the courage to approach, and as such Accelerator turned to acknowledge him. "You must have balls of brass to be doing this. You do know who I am right?" Accelerator asked with a scowl.

The person standing across from him was wearing a black hooded cloak with the hood shadowing his face in the already dark night. "I am well aware of who you are, Accelerator." the figure said.

Accelerator took note of the voice of his challenger. It was not that of a teens, but rather it belonged to an adult. The only ones in Academy city who were espers were the students. So why was a powerless adult challenging him? Then again, that level 0 challenged him and won, so maybe this guy had figured he'd give it a shot.

"And I must say, it has taken me quite a while to find someone of your caliber. A person who can perform the task I require." the man spoke.

"Hnn? I don't know what you're on about, but I ain't doing jack shit for you. So you can just piss off before I smash your face in." Accelerator threatened as he turned to leave.

"I'm afraid... that you don't have a choice in the matter." the man said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. It was a rather intricately designed key that had a skeleton head on the grip and a strange pattern for the double-sided keyblade.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Accelerator asked as he gave the man one last glance.

" _This_ is why." the man then swung the key through the air, ripping open a tear in the very fabric of space in the process.

Accelerator's eyes widened at the strange ability. Moreover, how was an adult using an esper ability? The tear widened and formed into a portal of darkness. Then came the pulling sensation. The portal was trying to suck Accelerator in. Before he knew it, his feet were off the ground and he was flying towards the darkness.

As it enveloped him, he heard the man say. "Help Night Raid."

 **(-)**

When Accelerator's vision returned from the blackness, he saw that he was plummeting back down to the earth from a great height. Below him was a massive city of some sort, but it definitely wasn't Academy city.

"Son of a bitch." groaned Accelerator as the ground grew ever closer.

Activating his reflection ability, he simply fell to the earth like a crashing meteor. A loud crash heralded his arrival as his body impacted the street. Getting up from the rubble and dusting himself off, he noticed that he had some gawkers. There was a petite pink-haired girl wearing a pink dress and holding a massive rifle of some sort, along with a busty purple-haired woman who wore a purple cheongsam and was holding a massive pair of scissors.

"What the hell you looking at?" he asked, to which the girls slightly recoiled. "You never see a guy fall out of the sky before?"

"Who are you?!" came a voice, but it wasn't coming from either of the girls. Accelerator turned and saw a brown haired girl who was wearing some kind of military uniform. With one hand she pointed at Accelerator, her eyes fixed in a glare, and in the other hand was some bastardized combination of a gun and a tonfa. But what caught Accelerator's eyes, was the massive beast thing that stood alongside her.

"The fuck is that?"

The creature growled at Accelerator.

"Are you with these assassin scum?!" the girl asked.

"Assassins?" Accelerator raised a brow. Those other two girls didn't exactly look the part.

In her haste, the girl seemed to take his vague response as an answer, and decided to act upon it. "Very well! Then you shall die in the name of justice as well!" she yelled as she gestured for the beast behind her to attack. "Get him Koro!"

With an blood-curdling roar, the beast (named Koro apparently) charged forward and was on a direct collision course with Accelerator. Normally it's snapping maw filled with razor sharp teeth made for an utterly terrifying visage of certain death for whomever it happened to have in its sights, but to the apex esper it might as well have been a chihuahua.

The two other girls looked on in slight alarm and concern as Koro bore down on the white-haired teen, but neither made a move to intercept the creature. It was a perfectly logical response in Accelerator's mind. Even though the pink and purple girls seemed to have been in the middle of a fight with soldier-girl and her steroid-pooch, it wasn't likely that they would be willing to risk their lives to try and save a complete stranger who had the misfortune of stumbling (read: crashing) into their fight. Sure, they felt bad about leaving him to his fate, but that didn't mean they would try to defend him and risk giving the combat advantage to their opponent. After all, it is much harder to fight when playing escort to a civilian.

Fortunately for them however, their conscious need not be burdened from failing to save the albino teen, as he was more than capable of defending himself.

Koro's massive jaw opened up and bit down on Accelerator the second it was within range. The brown haired girl grinned madly at what appeared to be the successful 'execution' of the 'assassin'. At this point she was about to boast and croon about how she had successfully killed another enemy of the Empire in the name of justice. Rub it in the faces of those Night Raid scum that justice will always prevail and that death was the fate that awaited all who opposed it.

However a moment later the rant died on her lips.

An explosion of blood erupted from the position of the white-haired teen as Koro bit down on him. At first the three spectators thought it was from the boy being crushed to paste by Koro's teeth, but then they realized that there was far too much blood for it to have been from just one person.

As the red mist dissipated, all were surprised to see Accelerator standing there without a scratch on him. Not even his clothes were torn or bloody. Koro on the other hand was missing its head along with its upper torso. Its arms were barely hanging on to its body by its shredded shoulders. Yet despite this, the creatures flesh still writhed about as if the major injury wasn't the least bit deadly.

"W-What the hell?!" shouted the military-girl. "How the hell are you still alive?! What did you do to Koro?!" she demanded as she aimed her gun/tonfa at him.

Accelerator lazily turned his head to the girl, an act that displayed just how much of a threat he considered her to be. That is to say, not at all. "Well, it was coming at me with the intent to kill, so I just returned the favor." he answered as he reached into his shopping bag and pulled out a can of juice. As he opened the can and took a sip, he watched with a morbid fascination as Koro's body began to reconstitute itself. "Interesting. It seems to be capable of rapid cellular regeneration. Though the rate and amount it's regenerating is completely unnatural. It is beyond obvious that it is some sort of Frankenstein abomination of science, so it is more than likely that it has some sort of high-power energy core that is providing it with the energy to replicate its cells so fast." he noted in observation. Being the strongest esper also meant that he was the smartest, so it was easy for him to draw a conclusion about the beast. "I recall something similar having happened with AIM fields during the level-upper incident."

"What are you babbling on about?!" yelled the brunette. "You know what, forget it! JUST DIE!" she screamed as she fired her gun/tonfa at Accelerator. Not even a moment passed since the first bullet left the barrel and she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. Turning her gaze towards the source of the pain, she noticed that she had a bullet-hole in her shoulder. Raising her free hand up to grip at the wound and slow the bleeding, she cast her gaze around to search for who fired the shot. However despite how hard she looked, the only people present were the four of them. What's more, the only sound of a gunshot came from her own weapon.

"You know," Accelerator said as he returned his attention to the brunette. "Has anyone ever told you that it's rude to interrupt someone. Especially with a gunshot."

The girl faltered slightly when his red eyes bore into her own. His previously uninterested attitude was slowly warping into something more sinister. The ever so slight sneer that was working its way onto his face, the gaze that viewed her as nothing more than an insect to be crushed, and the dark undertone to his voice all screamed that if he wasn't a combatant before, he sure as hell was one now.

"Because for your information," he said as he lifted his foot up slightly. "I have _killed_ people for far less." his foot then descended back to the ground and as soon as it touched down, Accelerator rocketed forward at inhuman speed.

It was only thanks to the girls fast reflexes that were sharpened through hellish training that allowed her to react fast enough to dodge the initial assault. She bent backwards underneath the white-haired teens swipe before quickly backstepping to put distance between the two of them. Despite how weak and pathetic his attack looked, she had a gut feeling that if he managed to slap her with his hand just then, that she would be nothing more than a stain on the street. For the first time in her life, she felt like she was no longer the warrior of justice that hunted down criminal scum, who was destined to always come out victorious and ensure that justice prevailed. For in the face of the weak looking teen in front of her, her guarantee of victory was being called into question. She had to consciously force herself to stop trembling in the presence of this evil. What kind of warrior of justice would she be if she turned tail and ran now? No, she just needed to hold out until her reinforcements arrived. Then they would overwhelm him with sheer numbers. But seeing as how it wasn't likely that she could hold him off long enough in combat, she would have to settle for trying to stall him. And maybe she could get some useful information while she was at it.

"I must admit, you much stronger than you look." she growled out. As much as she hated giving her opponent a compliment, it was the easiest way for her to try and divert his attention, if only for a moment.

Accelerator let out a slight scoff at her words. "Tell me something I don't know. When you're the strongest person in the world, you would have to be an idiot not to know it."

"You?" the girl snorted lightly. "The strongest? Don't make me laugh." she said as her sneer intensified. "The title of strongest belongs to the ones on the side of the righteous! A vile piece of assassin filth like yourself could never hope to match the iron might of the law! We crush all those who oppose our order with the unstoppable force known as JUSTICE! And standing at the pinnacle of that justice is the greatest warrior who ever lived; General Esdeath!" shouted the girl in a fit of madness. "None can stand against her strength! Those who are foolish enough to do so are mercilessly destroyed! It doesn't matter what kind of teigu you have, you will never be able to defeat us! KORO!"

The snarl of rage coming from behind him alerted Accelerator that the beast known as Koro was finished recovering and once more was ready to attack. Turning his head to face the beast, Accelerator lazily raised his hand up and pressed his middle finger against his thumb. "Piss off." the moment Koro got within arms reach, Accelerator flicked his finger out. To everyone's surprise, the slight impact was enough to send the abomination flying away. It was almost akin to being shot out of a massive cannon as the beast flew far into the distant sky and away from the esper.

The soldier girl collapsed to her knees in shock. The frail looking teen in front of her had just sent her 'pet' soaring across the city like it was nothing. A part of her mind was able to register the fact that the female assassins had since retreated to the treeline at some point in order to either prepare for a full retreat, observe the white-haired boy, or flank around and attack her from behind, but the majority of her focus was on the monster in front of her. For no normal man could possibly be capable of doing something like he had just done. "I-impossible..." she muttered in disbelief.

"Is she a God?"

The question was initially lost on her as she was still trying to process her current situation. "Wha...?"

The boy stepped forward slowly, taking all the time in the world to do so. "I asked; is she a God?"

"W-who?"

"General Esdeath." responded Accelerator. "You say that she is the strongest there is. That her power knows no equal. That no one in the world can stand against her. So I ask you; is she a God?"

The girl, trying to muster up some resistance, let out a half-baked snarl before answering. "Of course not. There are no Gods. But that doesn't change the fact that she is the strongest."

Accelerator was now right on top of the girl. His bangs cast a shadow over his eyes as he stared down at her, but his red eyes seemed to glow faintly in the darkness. This, coupled with the grin on his face, made him all the more intimidating. "Then I have nothing to worry about. After all, since I am the closest thing to God, then the only one who could defeat me would have to be a God."

"You think yourself a God?!" raged the girl. "Such arrogance! Call yourself whatever you wish, but know that none of it matters in the grand scheme of things! You will fall to our justice! Your body will be left broken and bloody and you will be begging for forgiveness for your crimes! But there will be none to be found! All that awaits you will be a painful death and an eternity of punishment for your evils in Hell! I looked forward to hearing your cries of agony as we subject you to every form of torture that there is! The amount of blood on your hands will be matched with your own! You will-!"

Her rant was cut-off as Accelerator grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" he asked with a disinterested tone. "You can go on for as long as you want about my crimes, but you don't even know the half of it. I've spilled enough blood to fill oceans, and I did it all without a hint of remorse." he then pulled the girl closer to the point that their faces were nearly touching. "What makes you think I'll lose any sleep over ending one more life? What makes you think I'll lose any sleep over ending _your_ life? In the end, it'll just be another body on the pile." as he said this, he slowly began to apply pressure to her neck and crush her windpipe.

"Ghck! W... Who... are you?!"

"I am Accelerator, the One Way Road."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Well I finally managed to finish chapter 2. Guess I'm gonna add more to this at some point.**

 **For the record, in most instances of scientific jargon, I have no idea what the hell I'm talking about. I just want to make it sound cool.**

 **And to answer a question I'm sure some of you have, there's a reason I'm using this instance of Accelerator from the Index timeline. He is post-Sister's Arc so he has somewhat come to terms with how his actions were wrong. But this is also pre-Last Order. I would've liked to include LO in the story, as it would make for more interesting content, but I just didn't see it working. As we know, after Accelerator is wounded he requires the Sister's network in order to properly function. If he was brought over then, it would result in his body failing from the absence of the network. And any ideas to try and make it work would be to complicated. So I have settled on this setup.**

 **Also; there is a scene in this chapter that doesn't quite match the tone of the rest. It involves a minor OC that I used for the stories sake. If you guys don't think it works, then this will be the last you see of scenes like it. But if it gets good reception, then maybe I'll add more like it to lighten the mood.**

 **Other than that, I hope you like the chapter and be sure to leave a review.**

 *****EDIT*****

 **I did a little alteration to this chapter to make one scene less weird, but other than that it has remained the same.**

 **Also, I want to clarify that the OC in this chapter will not be a recurring character. He's just a throwaway character that I used for getting Accelerator into the AgK-verse, as well as drop a little exposition. His eccentric personality is mainly a way for me to have him stand out a little so he doesn't seem like your generic 'go forth O chosen one!' type of guy, if you catch my drift. Which is why I won't go into detail about exactly what his teigu is, but I assure you that it is not quite the same as Syura's. For example; there are multiple sword-type teigu, so why can't there be similar types of this?**

 **But regardless, Leere won't be returning until the end. Also, when I said I based him off another character, that just means that I took the general idea for him. He's not supposed to be a carbon copy, so stop trying to guess and then complain I'm getting his character wrong... Wait, why the hell am I defending a minor OC?! Hell, why are you getting so worked up about a minor OC?**

 **But I digress. I know most of you aren't bashing me for writing the guy in, but just remember; he ain't showing up again.**

 **Other than that, I appreciate all the positive feedback, and I hope to have another chapter out before December.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

The world is filled to the brim with dangers. Fraught with deadly beasts who could kill a man with a simple flick of the wrist, and weapons capable of reducing entire villages to nothing more than smoldering ruins. This was something Mine was well aware of. And so long as man continued to exist, he would constantly find ways and reason to utilize these dangers against others. Another fact of life that she came to terms with at far too young an age.

But for all of mans posturing, for every show of force, there was the underlying truth that he was not infallible. Over centuries and across the world, civilizations have risen and fell, Kings crowned and dethroned, dictators overthrown and replaced... For all the strength that a single person could possess, there was always the possibility that they could be defeated.

However, in this moment, doubt was beginning to creep into the pink-haired snipers mind.

Standing across the clearing from where Sheele and her were observing from was a person whose very appearance was contradictory to the ability he had just displayed. The male looked to be in his mid to late teens and was dressed in a black short-sleeve shirt with white tribal-like markings covering the majority of it. However nothing about him screamed 'tribe'. Members of the tribal clans had a more muscular appearance when it came to the males and usually wore leather or fur armor along with any other clothes, as well as had tanned skin from constantly being outside. Yet the teen had none of those features. No armor, no muscle mass, no tan. He was practically the complete opposite. His small frame made it seem like a weak breeze would be enough to knock him over, let alone someone actually trying to push him. His skin was an unhealthy looking shade of nearly pale that gave him a sickly appearance. The prematurely white hair that fell to his shoulders looked absolutely lifeless, like it was ready to fall out at the slightest touch. And his eyes were red, though not the bright shade of the color like Akame's, rather they were somewhat paler by comparison.

In the back of Mine's head, she faintly recalled a medical condition that could be attributed to these characteristics; Albino. Though she could only vaguely recall it, it was a type of genetic condition that resulted in the body being substantially weaker by comparison to others. Yet despite this, the teen had displayed physical capabilities far beyond what he should be capable of. He had fallen out of the sky from God knows how far up and landed without so much as a scratch, crossed a distance of easily 50 feet in a single step, and sent the massive Biological teigu Hekatonkheir shooting across the sky with the flick of his finger. Such things should not be humanly possible. That only left one conclusion; he was in possession of a teigu. But even then she was unsure of that.

Regardless of what it was capable of, all teigu had a physical form that the user either drew power from or simply wielded as a weapon. Even the teigu that bitch of a General used was no different. It's true form simply remained inside her body at all times. But the teen in front of her had no discernible teigu on his person. If he had a teigu, he had not utilized it in any obvious manner, which was strange. Incredible strength, resistance, and speed, though fundamentally different, were still capable of being attributed to a single teigu's ability. Bulat's Incursio was a testament to that. But his you could actually see. It was armor that boosted the bodies physical capabilities. The fact that the white-haired boy was performing such feats without the obvious usage of a teigu left only one other possibility; he _was_ a teigu. And even then that was not completely verifiable conclusion.

Biological teigu were closer to tamed Danger Beasts than actual weapons, and since they are few and far between, very little is known about them. All possess a core that, unless destroyed, will allow the teigu to constantly regenerate any wounds sustained in order to continue fighting. Their physical capabilities naturally trump that of the average human, owing to their Danger Beast origins. They also required a compatible wielder, or more accurately 'handler' in their case, otherwise they would just remain inactive and unmoving. This also meant that the handler had to remain within the teigu's operating range in order to issue orders as well as keep it from going dormant.

Mine's eyes gazed about the surroundings, searching frantically for anyone who was trying to hide that could possibly be commanding the white-haired 'teigu'. But despite her keen vision, she was unable to notice any observers. Either the command range was larger than Hekatonkheir's, or the person was exceptionally good at remaining hidden.

"Ghck! W... Who... are you?!" came the strangled gasp from Seryu, who was now being lifted off the ground by her throat.

The two female assassins listened carefully as the white-haired teen responded.

"I am Accelerator, the One Way Road." he responded with a hint of pride in his voice.

The sniper mulled the name over in her head for a moment. _'Accelerator; The One Way Road...'_ Although she didn't recognize it from the list of known teigu, the name sounded like something belonging to a teigu.

"Ghk! You... might kill... me! But... the Empire will... strike back!" Seryu managed to choke out.

"I'm looking forward to it~." Accelerator responded with a grin. "But for now, I need to come up with an appropriate end for you. It's been a few weeks since I had a _volunteer_ for my science experiments." dropping his shopping bag to the ground, the white-haired teen placed his free hand over Seryu's mouth. "Did you know that it's possible to 'drown' in air? It's like that feeling you get when you take a breath just as a powerful gust of wind hits you head-on. You're unable to expel the air from your lungs for a moment, resulting in you being unable to breathe."

Now Mine was starting to have doubts about him being a biological teigu. He seemed far to sentient to be one.

"So I want to test something." he said as he sneered at Seryu. "Which do you think will happen first; will you 'drown' in air, or will your lungs explode from over-capacity? Let's find out~."

The effect was immediately noticeable. Seryu began struggling violently in Accelerator's grasp. Though Mine and Sheele wouldn't know it, the teen was forcing air into the girls lungs and not allowing it to escape. She thrashed about in a panic to break free. Aiming her gun/tonfa at Accelerator's head, she unloaded the entire clip, but it was to no avail. Next she smashed it against his head. That only resulted in the weapon itself shattering to pieces. Running out of time and options, Seryu clawed at her attackers face, beat at his head with her fists, tried to gouge out his eyes, crush his wrist in her weakening grip. Though all her efforts were for naught. All that waited her now was the inevitable.

A manic grin formed on Accelerator's face as Seryu's body spasmed one last time. He released his grip on her and she fell to the ground, still alive if only barely, and grasping at her chest.

"And we have our answer!" the teen said with a clap. Seryu's lung capacity had reached its maximum, but with the addition of even more air, the organs burst inside her chest.

The military girl grasped at her throat, trying with all her might to catch breath that would never come. With her lungs destroyed she was unable to scream in pain or cry for help, just suffer in silence until her body gave out. Blood began pouring out of her mouth as she agonizingly waited for death to free her from the horrible pain she was experiencing. With one last look to the sky, her movements finally stopped. Her motionless body slumped over and fell to the ground, her life force finally expended.

Her killer gave her body a disrespectful kick, testing to see if she was truly dead. Once he confirmed his assumption, his grin morphed back into a look of disinterest. He then picked his grocery bag back up along with his juice can and took a sip.

"It never ceases to amaze me just how fragile humans are."

The sound of footsteps alerted him to the approach of his 2 observers. "The hell do you want? Going for a shot at the title too?" he asked without even turning to acknowledge them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," responded one of the girls. "But now that you've seen our faces, I'm gonna have to ask you to come with us."

Finally turning to face them, if only rotating his body halfway, Accelerator was rewarded for his efforts by a big-ass gun being pointed at him. "If I wasn't intimidated by the late Champion-of-Justice and her roided out pooch, I sure as shit ain't intimidated by a midget holding a gun that's bigger than her."

"MIDGET?!" roared the girl as her trigger finger twitched.

"Calm down Mine!" shouted the other girl, trying to placate the pinkette.

"Screw that Sheele, this punk needs to learn some manners!"

Meanwhile Accelerator had tuned out from what the girls were saying as he began analyzing his situation.

' _Hmm, Mine, Sheele... Those names are German in origin, but they both fluently speak Japanese.'_ sending a brief glance about his surroundings, the apex esper continued to form his hypothesis. _'Definitely not in Academy City anymore. Skyline is all wrong as well as the position of the stars. Shit, I don't recognize any of 'em. The streets are cobblestone, a style that has long since been abandoned in favor of the much more efficient blacktop. Only places to still use cobblestone do it for aesthetics. No way would they use it for a massive city like this. Buildings look somewhat Western-European in design. And then there's the people. Only way that I know of for people to have natural looking hair colors like pink or purple is genetic alterations courtesy of the Cities finest. Then there was that Franken-fido. Even Academy City would have trouble producing something like that and keep it a secret. No way it could be done anywhere else. Just where the hell am I?'_

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" yelled the pink-haired girl as she adjusted her aim.

"Hnn?" Accelerator grunted as he inclined his head.

"I said you have two choices; come with us and keep quiet, or we'll have to silence you right here and now!"

The teen scoffed at the threat on his life like it was just an amusing joke. "While I applaud you for your bravery, remember that there is a fine line between confidence and recklessness. Right now you are of the latter group." he responded before chugging the last of his drink and tossing the can away. "But, seeing as how I'm a bit out of sorts, I suppose I'll play along for now so long as I get some answers. That, and at least you didn't try to outright kill me like shit-for-brains." he said as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at Seryu's corpse.

"Good choice." spoke Mine as she lowered her weapon. "Now tell us; are you a biological-teigu, or are you in possession of one?"

Accelerator huffed. "One; I don't know what the hell those are. Two; I would have to be a special type of moron to reveal something important to someone I just met." a smirk crept across his lips after he said that. "Not that knowing would do you any good should you try to fight me."

"Tch, whatever." grumbled Mine. "Now follow us. We have to get out of here before reinforcements show up." she then turned on her heel and headed towards the forest.

"Lead the way short-stuff." spoke Accelerator as he followed after the duo.

Mine swore she would knock his lights out as soon as she got the chance.

 **(-)**

The group of assassins known collectively as Night Raid had gathered together in the meeting room of their base as they awaited the return of Mine and Sheele who had just finished up another job in the capital. The reason for the entire group being gathered was because of the message the Lubbock had received via the wires of his teigu. One of the girls had plucked the wires in a particular pattern to inform the green-haired teen that they were bringing a guest with them. Such a development was extremely rare. Most of the time they are able to remain out of sight during their missions, so they don't need to bring back a witness to keep quiet. The fact that said witness was moving freely with the girls was also strange, so the team had to be prepared for anything.

Finally the doors to the meeting room creaked open and Sheele entered. Behind her was a boy who appearance would be hard to forget. The male looked to be in his mid to late teens, which wasn't too weird considering the ages of some of her comrades, but it was the rare condition he had that was instantly recognizable. Albino.

All-in-all, he would certainly stand out in a crowd, but for all the wrong reasons.

Trailing behind the teen was Mine, who had the barrel of Pumpkin aimed at the back of the boys head.

"I think it says something about me if I'm not at all fazed by having a gun pointed at my head, wouldn't you agree?" he quipped.

"Shut up and move." ordered Mine.

"My patience is wearing thin as it is. Keep poking the bear with your stick and see what happens." he warned.

Najenda took a drag from her cigarette as she took stock of the boy. Despite his weak appearance and the dangerous situation which he was in, he acted like he was simply _allowing_ himself to be held at gunpoint. Like at any moment he could leave if he felt like it. The former commander was wise enough to know not to underestimate someone based on appearance alone. And she was every bit sure that the teens attitude was in no way a bluff. If Mine and Sheele had to bring someone in personally, conscious no less, then that spoke volumes to the situation.

The teens eyes raised up until his gaze met Najenda's. If one could describe the emotion portrayed in the scarlet orbs, it's be apathy, but on a scale she had never seen before.

"So, you must be the big boss-lady that pinky said I'd be meeting." the teen spoke.

There was a noticeable twitch of Mine's eye at the remark.

"Hmm, the fact that you don't know who I am means you must not be from around here." she said offhand. "But I digress. Yes, my name is Najenda, and I am the leader of our organization."

The boys eyes drifted across the room, stopping whenever they reached another person. Najenda knew that look well. He was gauging them.

"So, we have a merry band of assassins colored like a freaking rainbow... I feel like there's a joke to be made here." he said with a chuckle. "But putting that aside for now, why don't we get down to business. You don't know who I am, and I don't know who you all are. Ideally, we would want to rectify that problem as soon as possible, but we both know it isn't that simple." he said as his posture slouched. "Any assassin worth their title isn't going to give up information to a total stranger. Conversely, no sane person would willingly surrender information about themselves to someone they know is an assassin. Neither one of us is willing to be the first to give in, so we have already reached an impasse before the conversation has even started."

Najenda smirked. "You're pretty smart kid."

"Fucking understatement." he replied. "But I suppose since your underlings were kind enough to _not_ try to kill me on site, I owe you at least a little bit of kindness, if only to gain your cooperation. Contrary to what most people think, the dead can't answer your questions."

The grey-haired woman took the threat in stride, which calmed down the rest of the group. Save for one.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" growled Tatsumi.

The white-haired teen cast a lazy glance at the new recruit. "It means that for the time being you're more use to me alive than dead. Because if I do end up killing you, then I will no longer be able to get information out of you."

Tatsumi tensed as if he were ready to lash out.

"Tatsumi, stop." ordered Najenda. "If you haven't figured it out yet, our 'guest' is more dangerous than he looks. If Mine and Sheele had to bring him in, they would have rendered him unconscious first. But seeing as how he is wide awake, that means they were unable to do so. This means he came here of his own volition. I'd rather we not make an enemy of him if at all possible."

"Wise choice." responded the teen in question. "Though it seems we've gotten a bit off-topic. In the interest of no longer being referred to as 'him' or 'he', I suppose I should tell you my name. I simply go by; Accelerator."

"Accelerator?" repeated Lubbock.

"What kind of name is that?" asked Leone.

Accelerator chuckled. "It's not so much a name as it is a title. My real name has long since been cast aside in favor of it."

"So you _are_ a biological-teigu." spoke Mine.

Several eyes widened at the remark, but Accelerator shook his head.

"Again, I have no idea what that is. But I can assure you that I am not one."

"Oh yeah? Then what's with the so-called 'title'?"

"It's something I earned." he answered. "Like how you get promoted in the army, where I come from, the strongest earn a title befitting of their power."

"And where exactly would that be?" asked Najenda.

Before Accelerator could answer, a 'hole' of some sort opened in the room and out stepped a robed figure. Everyone was instantly on guard from the sudden appearance of the individual.

All, except one.

"You." growled Accelerator.

The individual turned his head towards the esper, his face still shrouded by the darkness of his hood. He nodded in acknowledgement. "Me."

"You know this man?" Akame asked as her hand gripped the handle of Murasame.

"Even 'know' would be a rather strong word." responded Accelerator. "More like he approached me and sucked me into a portal of some sort." he then glared at the man. "You have 5 seconds to explain before I splatter you all over the walls."

Holding his hands up in a calming manner, the man took a step backwards. "Whoa now, let's all just take a minute to calm down before we do something we regret."

Accelerator took a step towards the man, heedless of how Mine kept her sights trained on him.

"Leere? Is that you?" spoke Najenda.

All heads turned to the woman. "You know this prick?" asked Accelerator.

"Nice to see you again Najenda." Leere said as he removed his hood. He was a man who looked to be in his late forties with already graying hair. A faint beard that was little more than scruff bordered his chin, only interrupted by a single large scar that went from the bottom of his right eye to his neck. His messy shoulder length hair was tied back in a short ponytail save for his bangs that fell over his face.

The grey-haired woman stood up from her seat and crossed the room until she stood in front of the man. She slowly reached her hand out towards him. "Is that really you?"

"In the flesh." he responded.

Not a moment later, Najenda's fist connected with his face and sent him sprawling on the ground. "You fucking bastard!" she roared as she kicked him in the side. "You have the nerve to show up _here_ after all that you've done?!"

The rest of the assassins seemed to have forgotten about Accelerator as they tried to calm down and restrain their boss.

"Settle down boss! You're gonna kill him!" shouted Leone.

"That's the point! You have no idea what this prick did!"

"And is that worth killing him?!" asked Lubbock.

"Nice to see you still have that fire in you." remarked Leere as he rubbed his sore chin and got back up. "I was beginning to miss it."

"What. Do. You. Want?" growled Najenda as the gang helped her settle down.

"Oh you know, just wanted to check in on an old friend, see how things are going with the whole 'Revolution' thing, maybe take some time out to share a drink." he said with a somewhat jovial tone.

"You're more than likely to poison it."

Pressing his hands to his chest, Leere swayed on his feet. "Najenda, you wound me! Did all the time we spent together mean nothing to you?"

"Umm, can I interrupt for a moment?" asked Tatsumi. "Just who is this guy?"

Najenda sat back down in her chair and lit herself another cigarette. "Leere. He was a former comrade of mine. Not that he ever acted like it."

"Come now Najenda, we had some laughs together, right? Surely that must count for something?"

"No." she responded immediately.

"Ah, rejected once again." Leere said with a wistful sigh.

"Umm, boss, what exactly did this guy do to piss you off so much?" asked Leone.

"Given how volatile her reaction to him is, it must be on par with _her_." mused Bulat.

"This bastard..." growled Najenda as her metal hand gripped her armrest to the point of it breaking. "He did the unforgivable."

Lubbock swallowed audibly. "T-that being?"

"He constantly stole my panties."

...

Wait, what?

"Uhh, did she just say what I thought she said?" asked Tatsumi.

"I think so." answered Sheele.

"Lewd Leere was my nickname back then. My prowess in combat was only trumped by my skill at panty-raids~." he said as he made groping motions with his hands.

"... You're serious, aren't you?" spoke Mine. "Your hatred for this guy is because he's a pervert?"

"Don't you _dare_ refer to me as a pervert!" shouted Leere as he pointed at Mine. "Regular perverts wish they could be like me! For I am a Super Pervert!"

Any sense of tension had long since evaporated, despite how fierce Najenda's glare was.

"Can someone please help get us back on track?" asked Leone. "I feel like we stumbled into another fanfic or something."

"By the way," Leere started as he reached into his pocket. "I see that you still have your lucky panties in your possession~." he said as he held out a piece of cloth. It was a pair of bright pink panties with white frills and a red heart on the butt.

Najenda's face lit up at the reveal. "YOU PERVERT!" she yelled as she lunged at the man.

Just before the raging woman reached him, Leere swung his other hand down and a portal opened which he ducked into and disappeared. The swirling mass of black snapped shut, and moments later it reopened on the other side of the room. "It's almost unfair how easy my teigu makes it for me to do this~." he stated as he exited the portal with a key in his hand. As well as Najenda's panties on his head.

Najenda's head spun to face the target of her ire. "Of course _you_ of all people would manage to find a teigu to help further your perversions."

He shrugged. "What can I say? I guess I'm lucky like that."

"Well your luck has finally run out." came a serious voice.

Leere turned just in time to witness Accelerator grab him by the throat and lift him up. "Ghk!"

"Regardless of your connection with the rest of these fodder, I still recognize your voice. You're the ass-hat who brought me here." the esper sneered. "And as such, you are going to send me back. NOW."

"N-now hold on a minute! Why don't we just talk this out?"

"Sure, here's me talking; return me to Academy City or you'll have the pleasure of seeing what your heart looks like." threatened Accelerator.

A flick of the wrist and Leere's body was sucked into a new hole and escaped from Accelerator's grasp.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind!" spoke a winded Leere from the other side of the room.

Accelerator raised his foot as he prepared to charge the man once more.

"Wait, wait, wait! If you kill me, then you will never be able to return!" Leere warned as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Explain." demanded Accelerator. "Where am I, and why am I here?"

Leere loosened his collar as he let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, time for some exposition. First of all; you are currently in a building."

The murderous glare made it obvious that Leere's joke did not go over well.

"Okay, okay! Don't kill the comedian!" he begged before recovering. "As for where you are, I'm sure you realize it doesn't matter in the long run. That's a conclusion you have already reached."

The esper clicked his tongue in annoyance. _'So this is a parallel universe. All I needed was for him to confirm it. That being the case, there's no way I can make it back on my own.'_

"The reason for why you're here however, is probably the real question you need the answer to." Leere said as he held up his key. "You see, through the use of my teigu, I have been travelling around, trying to find a strong fighter who is not only capable of going up against insurmountable odds, but is also willing to do whatever it takes to come out victorious."

"So you're in the middle of some sort of conflict and need an ace-in-the-hole." surmised Accelerator.

"Correct!" Leere said with a clap. "Not only are you the strongest there is, but you are no stranger to killing as well. So I doubt you'll have any reservations about spilling some more blood. And hey, this time your victims will have it coming!"

Accelerator's eye twitched. "You're towing a dangerous line. Watch your next words or else I'll do something I might regret."

"What exactly are you implying here Leere?" asked Najenda.

Leere smirked. "Why, I'd like for Accelerator here to join your little group and help you defeat the Empire. You need the assistance, and he needs redemption. That's a win-win in my book."

"Details. Now." Accelerator spoke darkly.

"Sorry, but if I stick around any longer you're liable to kill me." responded Leere.

"You're not wrong~."

"So I think I'll just leave you with this; see the revolution through to its end, and then I'll return you home." he then swung his key again. "Bye~!" and he vanished.

"... He still has the bosses panties." spoke Leone.

 **(-)**

 **A/N- Concerning Leere, I drew inspiration for him from a certain troll from another series. Do you know who it is?**


End file.
